rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Jane the Killer
Jane the Killer battled Jeff the Killer in Jeff the Killer vs Jane the Killer. She was played by SuperThingsOnCups but voiced by B-Lo Lorbes. Information on the Rapper: In "Jane's Letter (AKA Jane the Killer)", during the events of Jeff the Killer killing young wife and her husband, a letter was found. This was what it said: "Jeff, if you are reading this, know that no matter how many innocent victims you claim or how much innocent blood you shed, I'm still coming for you in the end. All of the men and women you so viciously slaughtered and disemboweled, I beat you to it. I killed them not because I hate them, I imagined those victims were you as I took their lives. It was the mere vision of you that made me kill them. I never did like you, you greasy-headed, grinning, smug, ignorant son of a bitch. My black eyes may look like I'm void of vision, but I'm not stupid. Just remember, the night that you creep into a poor girl's bedroom, you're gonna fall head over heals down the fucking stairs with your guts caught on the broken glass of the window that I smashed you into. Tonight, when I reach you, evil will battle evil, winner kills all, and the only one who will not get out alive is you. I'm coming for you. Sleep well... Signed, Jane the Killer" In "Jane the Killer: The Real Story", Jane is a girl who lived across the street from Jeff. When Jeff went insane he killed Jane's family and lit Jane on fire, but she survived. She hates Jeff for what he did to her family and plans to hunt him down and kill him, thus becoming Jane the Killer Lyrics: Verse One: I'm very flaming hot, so prepare to feel a second burn Looks like I finally found you Jeff, now prepare for your worst You got beaten up by bullies, HA! what a laugh Your skin matches your white hoodie, and you look like crap! This battle will end faster than the birthday party I'll make you suffer for what you did to me, so you better say you're sorry I will rip out your guts like how you did to me at the doctor And I can’t not wait for you to meet my sharp ass chopper Verse Two: Jane the Killer:Edit If you are reading this, then prepare to make a frown I’ll make you drown, and push you on the wall to go down You punched a teen in the heart? and then you got hurt? My disses are like the birthday party, YOU JUST GOT BURNED! I'm glad you got no eyelids, cause look at how bad you're looking Time to burn some rotten flesh, guess who I'm cooking? Don't go to sleep cause you wont wake up, you're in for a thriller I’m coming for you, sleep well, Signed: Jane the Killer Category:Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta Category:Creepypasta Category:Characters Category:Jeff the Killer vs Jane the Killer